


春霏（八）

by zsbiss



Category: langyuexuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss
Kudos: 9





	春霏（八）

施迪文和龙莫画还有朗月轩从小一起长大，三人自称昆杨三少，其实里边真正少爷做派的也就朗月轩，施迪文胆小蠢笨龙莫画成天寻衅打架，唯有朗月轩还像点样子，只是成天参加宴会和女孩子们调情，接手朗里春生意之后才收敛一些，专心研制产品。  
龙莫画年纪小，中学时候央着龙德水给他跳级和朗月轩一个班。  
他们那时都穿着中山装，带着黑色海军帽，成日里上课，没有什么有趣的玩意儿。  
龙莫画爱朗月轩是件经年累月的事，始于见色起意。  
他也不知是哪个下午，朗月轩在钢琴课上弹钢琴，他坐在钢琴前，光透过百叶窗打在他脸上，漂亮极了，深深浅浅的光影将他的美丽轮廓晕开来，像一幅画一样铺开来，他那时就听见了爱情的钟声，爱情鸟扑啦啦地飞向空中。  
朗月轩这时转过头冲他的方向漫不经心地一笑，他就成了爱情的奴隶。  
学生生活百无聊赖，学生里有卖黄色书刊的人，施迪文买了之后偷偷摸摸看完了就随手甩给朗月轩。  
钢琴教室的钥匙在朗月轩手里，他时常在没课的时候进来有时看书有时睡觉。  
他躺在窗边看那本黄色书刊，模样正经圣洁，龙莫画拿开他的一只手，整个人钻进他的怀里，亲昵地扭了扭身子，入目就是男女做爱的场面。  
朗月轩摁住他的腰，皱着眉头说：“别动。”  
龙莫画这才惊觉朗月轩已经勃起，他脸涨得通红，又觉得是个不可多得的好机会：“月轩，我……我也硬了……我帮你你帮我好不好？”尾音已经带了点哭腔，这勇气已经耗尽。月轩要是说个不字，自己就要溃不成军。  
朗月轩的眼神有些奇特，他放下了画册，拉上了窗帘，教室里阴沉沉的。  
龙莫画慢慢摸上他的裤子，朗月轩的眼珠动了一下，没有制止。  
龙莫画将朗月轩服侍得很好，他只是看着朗月轩仰着的脖颈，和黑暗里亮晶晶的汗水，就已经射出来了。  
月轩射了大概三次之后，龙莫画满心以为该轮到自己，谁料到朗月轩瞥了一眼他的那地方，嗤笑道：“你不是已经完事了么？”  
龙莫画暗骂自己贱，又掐住朗月轩的手腕，将他的手摁到自己的阴茎那儿，身子倾向朗月轩，挨着他的鼻尖说：“你给我弄弄吧月轩，你碰碰它它就硬了。”  
朗月轩握住他的东西没什么技巧地上下撸动，龙莫画仰头叹息，想要在黑暗中寻他的嘴唇捉一个吻，却被朗月轩躲开了。  
他拿龙莫画的校服一根根揩干净了手指，重新穿上裤子。又是一截漂亮的雪松青柏。  
他笑了笑，将龙莫画的手指捉住，温柔细致地擦着，慢条斯理地说：“这件事不要说出去啊。”  
龙莫画正满足着，痴痴地应着。  
“前些日子西南那块地的文书卡在你爹那儿了，我爹很愁，我也很愁，这才一时冲动，想发泄一下，你懂吗，莫画。”  
朗月轩的声音像蜜糖一样。  
龙莫画抱住他的腰闷声说道：“我知道了，月轩。”  
朗月轩缓缓地摸着龙莫画的脊背，像抚摸一只小猫一样。

那件事之后朗月轩就对龙莫画冷言冷语。但是他们之间有一个心照不宣的小秘密。  
只要朗月轩赴龙莫画的约，就是一场交易。  
像第一次那样。


End file.
